The invention relates to a new process for the manufacture of hindered aryl phosphites using derivatives of mercapto thiazole or dithiocarbamic acid derivatives as catalysts. More particularly, ortho-tertiary alkyl aryl phosphites are produced by the reaction of a phosphorus tri halide with an ortho-tertiary alkyl phenolic compound in the presence of the aforementioned catalysts.